zoidsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hover Vector
The ZCDX-06 Hover Vector at its heart is an improved and all-out militarized version of the smaller ZCDX-02 Hover Cargo. It is said that it is not a usual Carrier-like Zoid Transport but a Fortress Type Zoid similar to that of the Ultrasaurus in that it does not just carry or support other zoids but can fight by itself without any support from smaller zoids. Thanks to this many across Zi have put forth requests to purchase these Zoids. General Overview A few weeks after the end of the Zoid Battle Commission’s 23rd Royal Cup the leader and manager of the winning Blitz Team, Doctor Steven Toros, would start developing a new transport Zoid based on his modified Hover Cargo. He does this with the assistance of HoverTech Limited a company based out of Romeo City who is currently the only company to supply and maintain Hover Cargo Series Transport Zoids after the original developer of the design, Helic ZoidCrafts, went under several years before. Thanks in part to the success of Toros’s modified Hover Cargo in the Zoid Battle Tournaments the Company has started to receive numerous requests for Hover Cargos much to their pleasure. This led to the company lending some support to Toros when he mentioned he was planning on working a project to further several of his notable modifications to his Hover Cargo along with a few different ideas he had since he received his Hover Cargo. This project would become the Hover Vector, a more heavily armed and powerful variant of the Hover Cargo. It would sport four large 340mm Duel-Barrel Electron Cannons based on the 720mm Electron Cannons typically found on Whale Kings, five smaller AZ 25mm Laser Repeaters similar to those already found on a regular Hover Cargo, and the same forward-mounted beam cannons as the Hover Cargo. It is also equipped with a modified Class-5 Fortress-Type E-Shield first used by the Blitz Team’s Hover Cargo and heavy laminated armor made out of Zoid Magnite. This made the new transport a true ‘fortress’ type Transport Zoid something that hasn’t been done since the development of the Ultrasaurus many years before which does give the new zoid transport its name. The new Hover Vector sports a large hanger in its large snail-like shell which does away the old revolving hanger style many modified Zoid Transport Hover Cargo Variants sport instead sports a similar system to some military configured Whale Kings. Basically the hanger has several levels with a central elevator in the center allowing Zoids to be moved to different levels as well as to the top deck where the catapult is located. Each level sports four modular Zoid bays that can be configured for a variety of different sized Zoids up to a Gordos if needed though it should be mentioned that heavy zoids should really be carried on the first floor of the hanger in the dedicated heavy zoid bays in the back half of the floor. Unlike many other Zoid Transports the new Hover Vector sports the needed facilities and equipment to repair as well as maintain zoids while out in the field. This is mostly thanks to the Conversion Armor System (CAS) first developed by Steven Toros for the use of the Liger Zero, ace zoid of the Blitz Team, and it’s Modular CAS Armors also created by Toros. However, this system is further later refined by Toros and equipped to the Hover Vector as the Armor Replacement System (ARS) so it could easily swap out damaged armor pieces for any type zoid though it could also be used as CAS as well. This new ARS System and a pair of Type-III Zoid Repair Bays gives the Hover Vector is dedicated support capability. All of which take up much of the front half of the first floor of the transport’s Hanger. All told this new ‘Fortress’-Type Transport is quite an improvement over the preceding Hover Cargo design and would be a great addition to many military forces across the planet. Design Overview Classified as a Medium-Weight 'Fortress'-Type Transport Zoid the Hover Vector is quite a powerful combatant on its own without the support of its supporting Zoids while sporting some powerful defenses of its own. This is something only seen in the Ultrasaurus, along with its own variants and maybe the vastly larger Great Whale King. Every other Transport Zoid that currently exists while sporting weapons of their own they are only for mainly defensive purposes and don't sport heavy armor or shields. Even the Whale King is more carrier than an aerial fortress-type zoid though it does possess some hefty armor. Therefore, it should be no surprise why many across the planet are looking to getting their own Hover Vectors. Overall, the Hover Vector like Hover Cargo it is based on is a Snail-Type Zoid, though the Vector has changed the shape slightly from the original Hover Cargo. This is mostly the front end of the Zoid with its front not being semi-detached but smoothly integrated into the rest of the Zoid making it look like some sort of snout. Unlike on the Hover Cargo which is often a smaller Zoid bay located in this front end on the Hover Vector the front end sports one of the main entrances to the Zoids hangar and a medium cargo bay which carries needed supplies to support its carried zoids. Meanwhile, the T-Shaped back end of the Zoid is quite thicker which is thanks to it being the location of much of the Zoids dedicated crew spaces including quarters. Unlike the small, cramped, and unimpressive crew quarters on many Hover Cargos, these quarters are far more expansive with more thought given to people living in them for any length of time. In fact, these crew quarters are just as good as those onboard the larger Whale King Transports. The Hover Vector's weapons are quite different from that of its smaller counterpart in that four 340mm Double-Barrel Electron Cannons are its main weapons. These four turrets are placed on the thickened winglets that are located on the sides of the drum-like hangar, with one pair on top of the winglets and the other pair on the bottom. This set-up gives the turrets the ability to target anything on their side of the Zoid. Meanwhile, for defensives purposes the Hover Vector sports five of the same Laser Repeater Turrets of the Hover Cargo. Four of which are placed on top of the back end of the zoid with one pair above the cross-section of the back end and the other pair on the bottom. The final turret is placed right below the zoids command center right on top of the front end of the zoid facing forward. All in all, the Hover Vector while heavily based on the Hover Cargo sports numerous improvements and upgrades that makes the Vector its own separate Zoid from that of its cousin design. It has become quite notable and many across Zi are can't wait to receive their own Hover Vectors. Individual Zoids Hover Vector Prototype Unit 000 - ITZ ''Freedom '' The first Hover Vector produced by HoverTech which serves as the Prototype for the entire Zoid Line. It is tested in several different ways for three months, including a demonstration in front of hundreds of people, before it was announced that the Hover Vector was completed. After this was over the Prototype was interned at HoverTech's Joshua Ruins Development Facility where it would undergo a limited refit and upgrade cycle. It around this time that Doctor Steve Toros, the man who made it possible for the development of the Hover Vector approached HoverTech with a simple request. A request that Director Sandra Klein, the woman in charge of the company was surprised to hear but would grant it. Partly because without the help of Doctor Toros the Hover Vector would never have gotten off the ground. This request was to hand the Prototype over to the winner of the last Royal Cup, Bit Cloud, for he needed a way to transport himself and his Zoid to the Eastern Continent Ayeri to help his family and their home against bandits. Thanks to Director Klein also having family on Ayeri and in thanks for the support of Doctor Toros HoverTech would go through with this request. Hence, the Prototype would undergo some minor upgrades and such while the Doctor Toros own Hover Cargo, the Ayako, would undergo a needed refit. Once both refits where completed Doctor Toros arrived with Bit to claim the now named Prototype, Freedom. Redacted For Now Hover Vector Production Unit 003 - RTZ ''Fortitude '' The third produced Hover Vector after the Prototype, the Fortitude ''was purchased by the Helic Republic to serve as their rebuilt Zoid Battle Team, Helic Team, replacing their aging Hammer Kaiser Transport, the ''Endurance. The Republic partly bought this Zoid as a way to test out the Hover Vector for the use of the mainline Republic Military, as well as to serve as an example of their rebuilding the team. This Zoid was delivered only days before the opening ceremony of the Class-S Season and would surprise many at the ceremony. Variants With the Hover Vector only recently developed there are currently no known variants at this time. That said, it could be said that the Aegis Craft of the United Emirate of Zi's military is some sort variant. Though in reality, this Zoid is actually a variant of the Hover Cargo, not the Hover Vector. This is mostly due to the heavy weapons and overall look of the Aegis Craft. Appearances The Hover Vector makes an appearance in the creator's own fanfiction story, Zoids New Century: Awakening, and serves as the main transport/home base of the characters in the story. Like all of my custom zoids, I don't mind anyone using this design but I would like the credit for creating and you may just get a sub-section on this page. Minor Information and Trivia Disclaimer I like to mention that this Zoid is designed by myself, deathzealotzero, therefore I own the design and I will like no one to use it without my permission. I will allow it to be used in other stories only with my permission, therefore, please ask before using it in a story. Thank you. Designer Notes This Zoid is actually a redone version of the old Go Cargo design that was used in my equally old Zoid Story Sabers, with some elements of the War Cargo which was a military version of the Go Cargo. Unlike the Go Cargo which was designed and built by Steven Toros, the Hover Vector is instead developed by a company. Also, I was young and foolish back then not to mention didn't understand some things about Zoids. Not to mention the Hover Cargo itself for I bundled things badly with the Go Cargo Design. Anyways. Still, I learned my lesson and the Hover Vector is far better then the Go Cargo in my humble opinion. One last thing to mention here, to compare a Fortress-Type Transport Zoid with a regular Transport Zoid is like comparing an Aircraft Carrier with that of a Battleship on Earth. Category:Zoids Category:Zoid Transports Category:Fortress Type Zoids Category:Awakening